Strong Hearts Wounded Souls
by theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl
Summary: The remaining 44 were freed to return to the camp under one condition: Mount Weather keep Bellamy for war crimes committed against them. Against her Chancellor's orders Clarke decides to fight Mount Weather herself to free Bellamy and after successfully breaking in and saving him, they must now race against the clock to make it back to camp, before Cage and his men hunt them down.


**Title: **Strong hearts. Wounded souls.

**Summary**: The remaining 44 were freed to return to the camp under one condition: Mount Weather keep Bellamy for war crimes committed against them. Against her Chancellor's orders Clarke decides to fight Mount Weather herself to free Bellamy and after successfully breaking in and saving him, they must now race against the clock to make it back to camp, before Cage and his men hunt them down for their lives. [Will be Rated M for later]

**Disclaimer/ Note from the author: **Hi all! I used to ship Flarke hard core until they killed my baby...now I ship Bellarke hard core. This is my first Bellarke story - it sort of popped into my head. I hope you all like it and want me to continue it. Please leave me a review if you can and I'll love you forever (It will also make me want to update so much faster...just sayin' ;)

**Date Published: **11 March, 2015

© theboyfriend-and-theprettygirl, 2015

* * *

**Chapter One:** The Relief Team

_This story is dedicated to Erika (CallMeLove21 on twitter)_

_ Thank you for sticking with me when I stubbornly shipped Flarke._

_And thank you for showing me that I had the potential to eventually love Bellarke._

_ I love you babe. Enjoy! - Paris xox_

For everyone else... PLEASE READ THE SUMMARY/AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE YOU START or you will not understand the background to this story.

-x-

"Clarke, slow down. I think we've lost them." Bellamy said, reaching out for her arm to pull her back towards him. "You need to chill."

"No. Bellamy, we can't stop. We have to keep pushing on. We _need_ to get back to camp." she said, shaking her head in disagreement.

"We need to rest, Clarke. I can barely walk and I have wounds that need dressing-"

"-More so the reason that we get back to our people. We need to get you to medical, Bellamy." she said cutting him off mid-sentence. "You're losing a lot of blood."

"And if we don't stop now and at least try to bandage these wounds, I'll bleed out before we even make it back to camp."

"It's not safe for us to stop here. We have no idea how many of them survived the blast at Mount Weather. For all we know Cage and his men could still be out in the woods searching for us."

"I doubt it. Not a lot of people have taken the bone marrow treatments. They were still in the early trial stages of testing it. Cage probably has five or so men that are immune to the radiation now... but I doubt he would risk his best soldiers to chase two teens through the woods at night. We could be leading them into a trap and some thing tells me that he's going to need those men, in the event we come after him again."

"Look, Bellamy, you may be right. But we can't risk it. We've only been walking for a few hours and I don't feel comfortable stopping overnight."

"Then maybe you should go ahead without me."

"Bellamy, I am not leaving you here!" Clarke exclaimed loudly.

"I didn't ask you to come back for me."

Clarke scoffed loudly and crossed her hands over her chest. "Was I just supposed to let you..._die?_ Is that what you wanted?"

"All I'm saying is, you didn't have to come back with no relief team."

"So you're mad at me for coming _alone?_.. With no back up? Is that it?"

"No. What I mean is..." he sighed heavily, before running a hand through his messy, unkempt hair. "I didn't ask for you to come, Clarke. I didn't need your help."

"They were bleeding you dry, Bellamy! _You could've died!_ I thought you would be relieved to have someone come and save you!"

"And what about the others, huh? Why didn't they come?"

"My mom threatened them. She said it was a suicide mission and that anyone that wanted to go after the Mountain Men would be exiled from camp. I snuck out without her realizing."

"I wonder if she would've said the same thing if you had been the one left behind captive at Mount Weather."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she growled angrily.

"I don't know, Clarke you tell me. The rules don't seem to apply to the Chancellor whenever her daughter is involved."

"Hey! I came back to save you! _I risked my life to save you!_ The least you can do is be a little more appreciative!"

"I didn't ask you to risk your life and you've been doing this long enough to know that _one _person cannot make up a relief team. You just signed your death warrant, Princess. Now we are both going to die out here."

"We won't if we keep trekking it back to camp. We've been walking for three hours already. If we pick up the pace we can make it back in another three."

"Clarke, I can barely stand on my feet any longer, let alone walk. I'm bleeding out and I need to take a break. Either we stop here for the night and rest or you head back to camp alone, without me. It's your call."

"We can't just sit out here and be sitting ducks, Bellamy. We need to keep heading back to camp."

"There's an abandoned tunnel about twenty minutes from here. I'm going to rest up there until sunrise. You coming?"

Clarke sighed heavily. "Do I really have any other choice?"

-x-

"There it is." Bellamy said leading the way towards the abandoned tunnel.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Clarke asked, scoping out the unfamiliar surroundings. "I've never seen this place before."

"O and I discovered it a few months back. It doesn't really lead to anywhere. It must've survived the nuclear blast from 97 years ago."

"I don't think we should stop for more than a few hours." she said entering the dark tunnel behind Bellamy. "I'll take a look at your wounds, we can rest our feet but we should make tracks after that, okay?"

"Fine." he hissed, slowly sitting down on the ground.

"Good. Now take off your shirt."

"Excuse me?" Bellamy scoffed loudly.

"Take. Off. Your. Shirt." she said spelling it out for him again.

"Why?"

"Because I need to inspect your wounds. That's why." she snapped quickly.

"And here I thought you were making a move on me."

"You wish." she said rolling her eyes playfully, as the corner's of her lips turned up a small smile.

"I miss that by the way." Bellamy said, as Clarke traced her fingers gently over his chest, examining his cuts.

"What?" she asked softly, frowning a little.

"Your smile. I miss seeing you smile. You haven't done that in awhile." he said, before wincing loudly.

"Sorry. I can barely see. This flashlight is hardly lighting up the tunnel."

"I'll be okay. Do you still have bandage in that backpack of yours?"

"I think I do..but Bellamy..this wound looks infected. I need to find something to push out the puss first."

"Sounds painful."

"Unfortunately without any sedatives it will be. This is why I wanted to get you back to medical."

Bellamy forced a weak smile. "I'll be okay. We have all been through worse."

"I still can't believe that Mount Weather were a bunch of savages! Bleeding out the grounders like they did and then tossing them out to the reapers like trash...Is this what humanity has become? How could they live like that knowing that they were killing others, just so they could survive? How did they sleep at night?"

"Clarke..." Bellamy said, reaching out for her hand to squeeze it. "I told you...the things we do to survive don't define us."

"But there's surviving and there's being _barbaric_, Bellamy. We lost our friends at the hand of Cage and his inhumane methods-"

"Think of everyone we saved, Clarke...Jasper, Monty, Harper, Miller..and so many others. We lost a few men and I hate that as much as you do; but we have been loosing people since we got down to the earth. And before that, they were being floated. Cage and his troops are out numbered. They have nothing left to offer the Grounders for an alliance, they fear the reapers and if they tried anything against us at our camp, they will be taken out. We have won this battle, Clarke. It's over."

"Winning a battle, doesn't mean you've won the war, Bellamy and I will not rest until I can put a bullet through Cage for everything he has done to our people."

"Hey, I'm not stopping you, Princess." he said throwing his hands up in the air defensively.

Clarke laughed.

"What?" Bellamy asked coyly.

"Nothing."

"What?" he repeated again, this time more sternly.

"I've just missed you calling me that." she said softly.

"I didn't think you wanted anyone to call you that anymore, after.." he said trailing off.

"No. It's okay." she said forcing a smile.

"I miss him too." Bellamy said, bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it quickly.

Clarke blushed quickly and bit down on her bottom lip. She was praying that the dim lighting in the tunnel would be able to conceal her emotions from Bellamy. She didn't want him to know that she was surprised by his sudden, sweet gesture which was totally out of the ordinary for him.

"So uh," Bellamy started again when an awkward silence fell over them. "Why didn't anyone else sneak out with you?"

"Octavia wanted to come but I talked her out of it. She got injured trying to protect Lincoln and she needed to rest up. I told her that it would be faster if I went for you without her. I told her that you wouldn't want her to get killed trying to save you when she can barely fight to defend herself."

"Thank you for looking out for her."

Clarke smiled. "Raven's leg is still giving her problems and she's watching over Wick at camp. He got beat around pretty badly, after they got caught in the control room trying to plant bombs to blow up Mount Weather and he needed a blood transfusion. The others were too weak. They all wanted to come but I told them not too. Jasper, Monty and Miller all insisted on coming with me, so I had to trick them. I told them that we would leave the next day and I snuck out that same night. I had Raven tell my mom to arrest them to make sure that they didn't follow me. I couldn't risk them getting caught and killed."

"And Murphy?"

"Apparently Murphy is on a quest with Jaha to find the 'City of lights' so they've been gone for a few weeks now."

"Thank you, Clarke." Bellamy said wincing again, when she wrapped a bandage around his wound.

"Don't worry about it. This should do for now. But you still need to see medical asap when we get back-"

"I meant for saving me."

"You can thank me, when we are safe back at camp." she said forcing a small smile. "You should sleep. I didn't realize how extensive your wounds were. I'll keep an eye out."

"I can take first watch if you like." he offered.

"No, you need the rest more than I do."

"Thanks Clarke." he said as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

-xx-

**Author's Note:** If you liked this and you want me to continue PLEASE leave me a review. I have never written a Bellarke story before...I used to write Flarke (Finn/Clarke) ones but since my baby is dead, my heart has really warmed up to Bellarke. I hope we get an amazing reunion with them tomorrow! I am so excited! Depending on the response, I might update this fic tomorrow after the finale :) Also, I wrote this with a very TIRED set of eyes, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes. I will re-read this tomorrow and edit it accordingly. Oh and the title of this might change tomorrow haha. All my love, Paris x


End file.
